


The Consequences of Reckless Handling of a Death Scythe

by Weywyrdsis (AlorevFritz)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grell is trans but has not begun to transition in this piece, Kinda canon compliant, sapphic sutcliff week, takes place somewhere in canon anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlorevFritz/pseuds/Weywyrdsis
Summary: Or "Death  Scythe" as it were. As experienced by one Miss Grell Sutcliff, soon to be Mrs. Grell Annafellows (or something like that) if she plays her cards right. And reckless handling be damned, she's never used her scythe and regretted the outcome, and she certainly doesn't plan to start now.





	The Consequences of Reckless Handling of a Death Scythe

**Author's Note:**

> Also affectionately tilted in my Google Docs as "Hannah shows up with a fucking baby". Of course, chapter one is less actually baby and more pre-baby, but we'll get there eventually.

Hannah had missed their last four rendezvous appointments. That made Grell a little nervous, it wasn't like Hannah to simply disappear without warning. Usually, she at least left flowers, sometimes with a gift, to apologize for her absence if she had to be elsewhere. Grell understood, she'd been late to a few of their dates due to overtime, but Hannah was lovely enough to wait patiently.

These last times, there had been no sign of her, and twice Grell had spent the night in the forest, pacing, to see if the demon would show. They always met where they had been engaged against one another at their first encounter. Hannah didn't seem to mind the reminder of being stabbed with Grell's death scythe. She'd stabbed the demon a few more times since, with various things for various reasons. Most of those reasons were heavily sexual and just about as fun as their fight had been, though. A few of them had been...less sexual but that wasn’t really a problem.

There had been a second time she'd stabbed her poor lover with her death scythe, her actual one, but Hannah had been very gracious about it considering it had been an accident and she had startled Grell from her nap. It was nothing care and time couldn't eventually heal. And Hannah had been quite honest in admitting that she knew Grell was skilled but hadn't expected her startle reflex to be quite that good. 

It was a honed skill, unfortunately, from her human life as much as her combat training as a reaper. She hadn't exactly been afraid to get into scraps when she was human, although she was a lot less guilty of starting them back then. As much as her life had been "cut short" as administration liked to put it, she'd gotten to the age she had by learning to defend herself. There were plenty of people out there who's instinct upon seeing things they didn't like was to end it. Aggressively. She'd toughened up to match.

Hannah came in a swirl, and Grell felt the tension physically leak out of her body. Whatever Hannah was about to tell her would be thoroughly made up for by her presence. A month without her darling had been positively dreadful. 

Her form settled from the pounding of paws and soft, spotted lavender fur, a cloud of mist and cat-like features down to the curvaceous form Grell had become rather smitten with. She skipped forward, collecting Hannah in her arms and twirling her with more speed than she probably needed. “Hello, darling!” 

Hannah’s expression broke after a moment, the natural neutral line of her lips loosening into something much softer. “Hello, little love. I’ve missed you rather terribly.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Grell let the demons feet touch the ground, but nuzzled Hannah close. She was hardly going to let Hannah leave now. “I thought you’d left me, darling…”

Hannah sighed softly against Grell’s cheek, nuzzling in return. “I am so sorry, I had not meant to...I needed to return to...down there. I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. Time moves different and things were...dragged out.”

Grell nodded, dropping kisses into her hair with a fervent need to keep Hannah close. “It’s fine, really, I’m glad you’re here.”

Hannah shook her head, her hands settling on Grell’s hips and rubbing gently, slow and soft. “It is...not quite fine. We should talk, I have a place we can go now.”

“Oh?” Grell pulled back a little but refused to let Hannah go far. It was nice to remind her hands of the shape of Hannah’s body and let her eyes soak up that lovely visage. “You’ll have to clarify, darling.”

“A home. I got us a home. I know you cannot always...come home to me but it, and I, will be there whenever you can.” Hannah saw the light begin to turn on across Grell’s face and her mouth opened just a little in the softest of smiles. “Is that something you would-”

“I can’t believe you -are you serious -a home?” Hannah was spun again as Grell’s feet and excitement got the best of her. She went up on her toes, twirling once, twice and a third time just to get it all out of her system. Hannah didn’t seem to mind at least. “A home!”

“Yes, my little love.” The laughter began, both of them giggling at each other and beginning to giggle harder as they watched the other collapsing with the infection. Grell plopped backwards, legs splayed like a young lamb and pulling Hannah into her lap. The damp ground could hardly have mattered at a moment like this, and she could clean up the jacket easily enough. This was nothing like she’d ever been given before and she was willing to let herself look a little silly in the enjoyment of it. 

“Can I see it now? Please?” Grell’s lips were whispering against Hannah’s, searching for a kiss and Hannah gave it to her with softly fiery defiance, the sort of defiance meant for protecting and loving someone you weren’t supposed to, but that you were going to love anyhow. 

“I was hoping you could. Let me cast a little spell my love and I’ll take us there.” Hannah stood, brushing herself off and pulling Grell up. “Do hold on love, I’d hate to lose you.”

Grell nodded, wrapping her arms around Hannah’s waist from behind. Hannah stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into Grell’s arm as she cast. She closed her eyes, trying to avoid the vertigo that sometimes came with Hannah’s very different method of teleporting. The method Reaper’s employed involved jumping in and out of their own realm to the human one. They couldn’t just teleport around the human world willy nilly as they pleased, there had to be a jump back to their own realm, in part so they could be better tracked by Administration. Hannah had no such restrictions, but it was not exactly a method that sat very well with Grell’s stomach.

Hannah shifted, moving a little to the side so that she could entwine her arm around Grell’s waist. “Are you alright love?”

“Mhm. Just a moment.” Grell nosed into Hannah’s hair, breathing deeply that scent of smoke and something light and sweet which Hannah had once begrudgingly admitted was the smell of Larkspur, and that she rather liked it as a perfume. Grell had tried very hard not to laugh at how ironic it was for a demon to enjoy a perfume that could have poisoned a still-living human.

When she opened her eyes it was to a country estate, and by god was it an estate, larger than either of them probably needed, but a decently grand size and with the most lovely garden, chicly overgrown. “You did this all yourself?”

“It took a bit longer than I had wanted, for which I apologize-”

“Don’t, goodness gracious you needn’t apologize for this at all.” Grell caught Hannah’s hand as she tugged her forward to explore the house in earnest. It’s lovely, Hannah, it’s...it’s perfect. I can’t imagine...thank you…”

Hannah’s smile widened up a little, pulling Grell back in for a kiss. “Good, I’m glad love. We should talk though.”

That returned Grell’s attention to the initial issue. She feigned neutrality and innocence. “Oh?”

“Come and sit, and I’ll make dinner for you. You must be starving.” It was accurate if distracting and Grell frowned. As much as the increased metabolism of a Reaper tended to put food at the top of her priority list after work, there seemed to be slightly more pressing things to deal with. 

“Hannah...I would appreciate you not playing with me.”

“I am not. We’ll talk while I cook, but I really do think you ought to be sitting for this.” Hannah pulled out a chair at the table for her and Grell sat even as Hannah began to work. “Again, I am sorry for disappearing so suddenly love.”

“It’s fine, you said it couldn’t be helped.” Grell flopped her jacket over the back of the chair, stretching out her overworked limbs. Try as they might, no one had avoided overtime lately, not even Mr. Punctual himself, William that was, had managed to avoid it. 

“It...could not. For the sake of my health, and the child’s.”

“The what.”

Hannah stopped, hands planted on the counter and stance spread, resolutely not facing Grell. “A child, my love.”

“A what.”

Hannah looked over her shoulder, eyes just edging towards that demonic red that stamped her for what she was. “I’m pregnant, Grell.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“With a...baby?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes, Grell, with a baby, that’s how pregnancy works.”

“Yes, no I’m not stupid...so what then, some demonic baby you just...get pregnant with?”

“Grell, my dear, I do love you, but you are being quite dense right now.”

“So then it’s...no.”

“You’re going to be a mother, little love. If that’s...what you want. I know this is, rather a lot to digest, and I understand if this was not an outcome you were prepared for, nor want to deal with-”

Grell caught Hannah by the shoulder, turned her around as gently as she could. She left her hand there, almost afraid to move it. Hannah’s hands stayed at her sides, clenched around her cage crinoline. “Hannah I need to...promise me that you’re serious. That it’s mine. That I’m going to be a mother.”

“I would not ever lie to you, my love.”

Grell’s other hand hovered a little, fingers flexing. “May I?”

“There really isn’t anything to feel yet, love.” Hannah’s hands let go of her crinoline, and she took Grell’s hand in hers, removing her glove and placing it on a yet still flat stomach. “But of course you may.”

Grell sank to her knees as her hand touched Hannah’s belly. She pulled off her other glove with her teeth, very Sebastian like of her, her mind noted distantly and felt for any sign of her new motherhood. “Hannah…”

“I promise I-”

“No, I believe you I just...Hannah darling, you give me the most lovely surprises.” Grell couldn’t help herself, bumping her nose against Hannah’s stomach and nuzzling gently. “First a home and now...a family.”

There was an actual giggle that lifted from Hannah’s core, bubbling up her throat and spilling out her lips. “Grell, love, that’s rather ticklish.”

“Oh, good.” Her hands settled on Hannah’s hips, pulling her closer and letting long lashes tickle the demon as her kisses did. “How did you know?”

“It’s, well it’s rather a demon thing. There’s a certain...pull of energy when it comes to inhuman beings that I, for one, can feel. And the baby is hellish and divine as it were, so it’s rather...a different feeling. All seems well, however.”

Grell nodded against her stomach. “You can feel it? Have you...been pregnant before?”

“I have. But there was...I don’t have any children if that answers the question.”

Grell stood slowly, kissing her way up, and making sure to leave a kiss each on Hannah’s lovely breasts, before making her way up to the other woman's lips. “Ah. I-”

Hannah caught her in a quick kiss. “There’s no need for sympathy or an apology. It wasn’t the time. I am more than happy to start a family with you now, so long as you will have me.”

“I will, always. I suppose we should prepare a nursery now. You haven’t done that without me have you?”

“No, love, I have not.”

“Oh good.” Grell’s grin was edging on feral, the feral smile of a mother bear prepared to turn to a snarl if anything dared come near her family. The snarl was, at best, a warning. Those teeth were better for biting, and she was absolutely not going to stand for any threat against her family. “How do we feel about red walls? Or at least a red crib. Please?”


End file.
